


We're killing strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love.

by Kinky_Wincest



Series: Sick/Twisted/Evil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean Winchester, Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackouts, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Bruises, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Sam, Cock Tease, Collars, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking, Hardcore, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Incest, Kissing, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mark of Cain, Master/Pet, Murder, Murder Kink, No Lube, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pet Sam, Psychopath Dean, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Serial Killer Dean, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Sam Winchester, Submission, Suffering, Teasing, Top Dean, Twinks, Twisted, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Virgin Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Wincest/pseuds/Kinky_Wincest
Summary: DISCLAIMER !!! By the tags Underage im talking about 16+ Not child rape !!!Yes, this is going to be dark, this is going to be bad, bloody and hot as fuck. You ready ?//Write me on my Tumblr if you want to do a roleplay, don't be shy just say Hi.Tumblr: lena-supernatural-akf//(Please don't read if you get triggerd by Blood or by Rape)The title is a quote from Marilyn Manson's song - Killing StrangersI came up with this fucked up story after i saw those Videos :Counting bodies like sheep - Alina0405video on YouTube !!!!Dean Winchester | I'm the darkness - MinimalistVideos on YouTube !!!!





	1. Blackouts

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native laguage. 
> 
> And again, please don't read if you get triggerd by any of the tags ! 
> 
> Enjoy....

It all started with those Blackouts Dean started having,  
sometimes so bad that he woke up in the car, our in a Motel,  
no memory of how he got there. 

He thinks that its all a sideeffect of having the Mark of cain,  
it has to be, he got no other answer for this, but its getting really fucked up,  
the last time he had one he woke up in the car with his gun in his hand. 

He tried hiding it from Sam, of course he did,  
but this time he needs to call Sam, it happened again and he's alone and confused. 

Dean wakes up in his car, nothing new, he groans, but then he looks down on him and he is covered in Blood,  
his hands and his clothes soaked in blood.... Oh god, there is so much blood.

He quickly gets out of the car, he's clearly in panic, he pulls his phone out of his wet pocket.  
“Please work....” Dean whispers, the screen on his phone lights up and he sighs in relief. 

Dean dials Sammy's number waiting for him to pick up,  
“Dean ? Its 3 in the morning, what is it, where are you ?”  
His hands are shaking, “Sam, I don't know what happened, I woke up in my car, I don't even know how I got here, im..-  
im covered in Blood, I don't know what to do” Dean's voice is shaky. 

“What ?? What do you mean you don't know ? Are you drunk ?”  
“NO, Sam im not drunk, please come and pick me up, im scared”  
Dean never thought that he would say that hes scared of something. 

“Alright, alright you stay there, try to send me your location”  
Sam hangs up, Dean leans against the car.... what is happening  
with me ? What have I done, and why do I not remember anything ?  
He sends his location and sits down on the street,  
he stares at the car. 

It takes Sam over 30 minutes to find his brother, Dean is very far away,  
what did he mean by he can't remember anything ?  
Sam is really worried, and scared about his brother, what did he do ? 

Sam pulls the car on the other side of the road, he gets out quickly and runs over to Dean,  
the image of his brother sitting on the street, covered in blood, sweat and mud, terrifies Sam.

The look in Dean's eyes, its a mix of being scared, and something else...  
“Hey...Dean ?” Sam touches his brother on his shoulders, the older brother shrugs.  
Dean turns around, he lets out a soft groan what if cops would have found him ? Good thing it's Sam. 

“So what the hell happened ?” Dean gets up and rubs his blood covered hands a few times,  
he looks Sam deep in the eyes and shrugs with his shoulders,  
“I really don't know, I blacked out, but I wasnt drunk, I swear I wasnt...” he let out a long breath.

Sam gives Dean his usual im so worried about you look, and Dean hates it,  
but he knows that he needs to tell Sam about his blackouts, there is no way out now. 

“Sam... this is not the first time that this happens” Dean says dry, he swallows hard,  
he can't wait for Sammy to burst “What ? What do you mean ?” here we go...  
Dean thinks, “Well like I said it okay ? Since I got the mark I always have weird blackouts,  
I wake up in other places, sometimes outside sometimes in the car,  
but I never remember why I woke up there or what I did...” Sam rolls his eyes. 

“And you think that wasnt important for me to know ? Why didnt you tell me, damn it”  
Sam strokes over his face, he stares at Dean with his typical bitch face.  
“Your reaction to it ! Thats the reason why I didnt told you,  
because you keep being worried about me, even tho I say that im fine !”  
“You call that fine ? Covered in Blood is FINE for you ?” here we go, unleash the beast. 

“Shut up ! Okay.. I don't know what happened, and at this point I don't even care”  
Dean grabs his stuff, hes ready to go back to the bunker,  
“You can't be serious !!! You don't care that you probably killed someone ?”  
If Dean had to be brutally honest, no he really dosent care about it. 

“I am serious, I can't care about that, thats just to much for me, alright !”  
but of course Sam want's to talk about it as soon as they get back to the bunker.  
Dean trows his bag on the Table and wants to leave, but Sam grabs his shoulder. 

“Dean.... come on, we need to figure that out” He turns around and rolls his eyes,  
he then takes Sam's hand away from his shoulder “Yeah.. you do that, and im gonna go and take a shower alright ? Alright.”  
Dean turns around, he leaves Sam with his stupid always worried look. 

After a few hours of researching Sam groans loudly,  
he found a few things, but thats all just rumors he dosent know if its really true,  
he hopes that its not.  
Dean woke up a few minutes ago, Sam can tell by smell of fresh coffee,  
Sam decides to join him in the kitchen. 

“Hey, have you been up all night ?” Dean asks, he sips on his coffee,  
“Yeah uh... I did some research and I found a few things about your Blackouts...”  
Of course Sam did, and of course he wants to talk about it right now. 

“And what ?” Of course Dean dosent care about it,  
but Sam dosent needs to know that.  
“Well.... you are slowly turning into a Serial Killer” Sam says very dry, no emotion on Dean's face.

“I already am, but what else do you got ?” Dean laughs a little.  
“Dean, this is not funny at all, if you don't watch out you will do something worse”  
He tries to think about something that is worse then murder, maybe rape ? Maybe both ? 

“Look im just worried about you, and I don't want you to freak and kill innocent people Okay ?”  
why not ? Dean needs to watch his mouth, he almost said that out loud and then Sam would totally burst. 

“You are always worried, and thats your problem, I like the way things are going and im okay with it,  
I kill people without knowing it ? Great ! That means no memory, and no regrets” 

Dean smirks, obviously he was joking, but Sam didnt understood that at all,  
he listens to Sam's bitching about it, and decides to end the conversation by pulling out a knife. 

Dean's eyes get black and he smirks darkly at his younger brother, it feels like something is controlling him, the mark burns in a bright red on his arm.


	2. W.T.F

“WHAT THE FUCK” Sam yells, no this can't be real, his own brother with Demon eyes ?   
His brother with a knife and Demon eyes ? What the hell is going on here ? Dean turned into a Demon ?   
WHEN ? Sam is full of questions, no answers near. 

“You like my new style ? The new ME” Dean gets up and gets closer to Sammy,   
the knife still in his hand.   
“New you ?? What are you talking about Dean ?”  
Sam steps back until he has the wall against his shoulders,   
his eyes tell Dean that he is scared. 

Dean pulls the knife up and presses it hard against Sam's throat, it would be so easy....  
just one cut and his pain in the ass little brother would be gone.  
Dean licks softly over his lips.. or he just plays with him for a while, Dean makes a small cut under Sam's chin. 

“Dean... don't... please” Sam starts shaking a bit, Sam would always make himself smaller to survive,  
he dosent know his own power....yet. 

“Are you scared ?” Dean asks softly, he presses himself against Sam,  
who would have thought that one of the nice little gifts from being a demon is wanting to fuck your own brother..   
Thats sick and twisted... and so evil, and Dean loves it. 

“Yes... come on Dean... we will figure things out, im sure..  
just please don't do something that you will regret later” Sam says softly,   
he is more then uncomfortable with how close Dean is to him, this is not how close your brother should be to you. 

Dean punches against the wall just an inch away from Sam's head “I won't regret anything of this,   
and you are not in the position to tell me what I should do” Sam flinches, that was close. 

“You are not curious how you turned into a fucking Demon ?”   
Sam pushes against his chest to get some distance between them,   
Dean puts the knife against Sam's throat again. 

“I know how I turned into this piece of Art Sammy...”   
Dean smirks, his eyes still dark, his hand starts stroking over Sam's chest,   
“How ?” Sam asks, he looks confused at Dean's hand on him, how is this all possible ? 

“Well... while I was having one of my lovely blackouts, thanks to the mark,  
I killed myself... the whole blood was my own,  
it was in my nature to turn into a demon and somehow I knew that this would happen when I slice my own throat” 

“No... don't say that... this was never in your future” Sam says sadly, this can't be real...  
no no no...  
his brother is a fucking demon.   
Sam pulls his hand up to grab Deans hand were the knife is in,   
he turns his arm around and the knife cuts Dean's arm.   
While Dean groans in pain Sam tries to get away from him,   
but Dean is faster now.... he grabs Sam's hair roughly and pulls his head back.   
“Nice try” Dean's blood drips on the floor, the cut hasnt healed yet. 

“Dean.... please.... let me go” Sam whines, the grip from Dean hurts like crazy.   
Dean punches Sam in the face hard, he lets go of Sam and he falls on the floor, looking up at Dean with a bleeding lip,   
“Dean... please” Sam tries to get up. 

“Shut the fuck up Sam” Dean kicks Sam in the face, this is his game now,   
and his little brother wont stop him,   
he can finally do what he wants....  
starting with fucking his brother. 

“Dean this isnt you ! It's the Demon inside of you....   
try to fight it, please...” his lip and nose are bleeding,   
he pulls himself up to look at Dean, tears in his eyes. 

“This is me... and your gonna get all of me” Dean smirks bright at Sam,   
what does he mean with that ?? Dean grabs Sam's hair again and pulls him up. 

He pushes Sam against the counter, and bends him over it.   
“Dean !!! NO, PLEASE” Sam tries to fight against him,   
but he is so much stronger now, no.... this can't be happening,   
this is not Dean,   
he is a Demon... this is not Dean,   
Sam tries to repeat that in his mind,   
he has no other choice. 

Dean pulls his shirt over his head he pushes it into Sam's mouth roughly...   
“I said shut up” he growls behind Sam.   
Sammy tries harder now, and it amuses Dean so very much,   
he presses Sam's head down so that his face lays on the counter.

Dean leans over Sam, pressing his big bulge against Sam's ass,   
there is too much clothing between them...   
Sam tries to hit his Brother, but Dean grabs Sam's arms roughly and pins them on his back. 

“Stop trying to fight it Sammy, it will only make me harder” He whispers in Sam's ear,   
Sam flinches again he gets chills all over his spine, he dosent like this... he dosent want this. 

The older one now starts to stroke over Sam's spine, he lifts his shirt up...   
he wanted this for so long....   
and now he can finally do this without his conscience ruining it. 

Sam can't fight it anymore.. it's too late,   
this will happen so he starts to prepare himself for whats going to happen.   
Sam takes a deep breath, Dean's hands on him feel so wrong, it makes him so sick. 

Dean grabs Sam's pants and pulls them down roughly, fuck... he as such a pretty ass...  
Dean grabs Sam's bare ass cheeks now and strokes over them.

Sam flinches hard, this is so wrong and it will hurt so fucking badly,   
he just hopes that Dean won't hurt him too much,   
he tries to hold onto whats left of human Dean... if there is anything left of human Dean. 

“Nice Ass Sammy” Dean mumbles and strokes over Sam's hole with his thumb,   
Sam tries to close his legs and tries to move away again.   
Dean brings his hand down on Sam's ass hard, this was a warning... and he loves spanking his soft ass...   
Sam shudders, it hurt for a quick moment but it wasnt bad. 

Now Dean pulls his own pants down and pushes his thumb inside of Sam,   
so fucking tight... his dick will tear him apart...   
and as much as Dean wants that, he dosent wants to have a broken toy,   
so he decides to work Sam open a little bit. 

Sam's heart is racing, he never had something in his ass, he isnt gay...   
he never had any interest in this... but apart from that, it dosent feel that bad...   
No stop, what are you thinking ?   
This is your brother... you can't like this, there is no way that you like this, no no no....

Dean smirks softly, he spits on Sam's ass to use this as Lube,   
he pushes his thumb deeper inside and decides to go with a second finger,   
it's so damn hard to push his fingers in when Sam is fighting it so hard. 

Sam tries to beg Dean to stop, but he can't talk.. his whole body feels like it's on fire.   
He moans softly when he feels how Dean is stretching him, was that a moan ??   
Sam... don't start to like this, this is so god damn wrong. 

Dean laughs softly “What was that Sammy ? Was that a moan ?”   
he softly pushes his fingers in and out,   
he reaches around Sam to feel if he is hard... 

A big smirk fills Dean's face, he is hard...   
Sammy is hard from his two fingers. 

This is the best day of Dean's life.


	3. A Pet for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to say im back . !

Two fingers are not enough, but Dean couldnt care less about that.   
Dean dosent warn him in any way he pushes himself in and Dean is big,  
he can see Sam's pain and how much he wanted to scream right now.   
Tears are rolling over Sam's cheeks, the pain is unimaginable. 

Dean pushes Sam's body harder on the counter and starts thrusting into Sam hard... he is showing no mercy.   
He moans softly because Sam is so fucking tight, he has almost no space to move but of course that dosent stop Dean from pounding into him. 

Dean bites hard into his wrist and takes the T-shirt out of Sam's mouth, he presses his bleeding wrist between Sam's lips,   
He will make him addicted to Demon blood again....to his blood. 

Sam can't control himself when it comes to Demon Blood.. he dosent want to, but he starts sucking on Dean's wrist like his Life depends on it, which it does when he sees it like that “How do I taste ?” Dean asks, slapping Sam's ass once and hard. 

The Blood starts running through Sam's vains, he feels all of his old power coming back again... he could beat Dean now, but he has to admit that he likes it, that he loves how it burns when Dean thrusts into him.  
He moans softly and turns his head away from Dean's wrist “You taste so good” he licks his lips. 

“Thats what I wanted to hear” Dean lets go of Sam's arms and grabs his hips roughly, pulling them harder against his own.   
He moans a few times and cums hard in Sam's ass, he pulls away from Sam and pulls his pants back up. 

Sam slowly slides down on the counter, his body burns and his vains are aching... he can feel the Demon Blood running through his system.   
He wipes his tears away “Why did you do that ?” he also wipes the blood on his lips away. 

Dean leans down to Sam and Sam flinches, “You are not allowed to talk” he growls, his little brother just looks at him confused “Not allowed to talk ? What ? Why should I follow your commands ?” He asks back confused. 

Dean slaps Sam hard with the back of his hand “You are not allowed to talk” Dean says again, Sam cries out in Pain his face burning.   
“Bullshit, you are sick ! Get away from me !” Sam tries to get up, but his knees are weak and he feels Dean's cum dripping out of him. 

He huffs softly and punches Sam with his fist “Do you want me to break your fucking legs ??? If not... stay were you are !! On the floor like a good pet” He smirks softly. 

Sam feels dizzy this was a strong hit and he spits out some blood, sinking back to the floor tears running over his cheeks again, this is not dean... this is not dean.... this is not dean... he tries to tell himself that over and over again. 

“Nod if you understood me, You are not allowed to talk to me, and you are not allowed to get up from the floor, you can crawl around on your knees and hands” Dean gets away from him and gets himself a bottle of whisky. 

Sam nods, looking after him as Dean leaves.   
This can't be happening. The Demon Blood, it makes Sam go crazy its been such a long time, he was clean so damn long... and now ? 

When Dean comes back he just sits at the kitchen table, watching Sam while he drinks his whisky.   
“You know... I have to say that you felt really good and the way you tried so hard to not like it.. “ He bites his lip, drinking the whisky again. 

“We will have a lot of fun Sammy” Dean smirks darkly again. 

Sam is scared. What else will this demon do to him ?


	4. Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again ! Please don't read if the warnings or the tags trigger you !   
> Enjoy !

After Dean finishes his Whisky he gets up, taking a fistfull of Sam's hair.

“You know, I need to go out for a while... to buy a few nice things, and i'm afraid I have to tie you up to make sure that you don't run away”   
Dean mumbles, he forces Sam to get up. 

Sam winces when Dean forces him up on his hair, he just looks at the floor, not able to look into Dean's dark eyes then he nods.

Dean smiles wide “Good boy” he whispers. He walks with Sam to his room and puts him down on the bed, pulling out some handcuffs and a robe, he really needs to make sure that Sam wont be able to get away because then he would need to hunt him down and kill him. 

Sam looks already terrified but he knows that he needs to do what Dean wants, otherwise he will only hurt him more and Sam can't deal with more pain. 

The robes swing easily around Sams legs, tying them to the bed.  
Then Dean takes the handcuffs, cuffing Sam's hands to the headboard.   
“Beautiful” Dean sighs. 

Sam looks up at him and what he sees gives him a uncomfortable shiver down his spine. He hates Dean, he hates to see him like that how badly the mark and demon thing messed his brother up, its scary because he dosent know what else Dean is capable of. 

“I will be back in an hour or something, if you know whats good for you, then you wont try to get free.” He turns around to take his jacket, wallet and his car keys. 

“I mean it Sam. Don't fucking move” he growls.   
Then he leaves Sam tied up and alone.   
Sam pulls against the robes and the cuffs, Dean can go fuck himself.   
Of course he tries to get free.

Dean drives to a Sex shop... just picking up some nice things, hes really in the mood to play with Sam and after a while hes sure Sam will love it.

His last stop is a Liquor store, when hes about to walk in a younger Boy walks up to him..  
“Sir.. uhm.. could you buy me a bottle of tequila ?” He asks the older man. 

Dean smiles a little darkly, why only have fun with Sam huh ?   
“How old are you ?” Dean asks, looking him up and down. 

“I'm 18 sir... I give you the money for the bottle.. please you would do me a huge favor” he begs a little, which is Music in Dean's ears.  
He nods softly, taking the money from the young boy. 

He buys his whisky and the bottle of tequila. The boy smiles wide at him, “Thank you so much !” He reaches for the bottle and Dean pulls it away.   
“You could do me a favor too” Dean mumbles, the boy looks at him confused.. he walks to a dark ally with him. 

Dean's eyes turn black he pulls out his gun, pointing it at the boy.  
“Bend over and don't make a single sound” Dean growls.   
“Please don't ! HELP !!!” The boys yells. 

Dean hits him hard in the face with his gun, “Big Mistake” he growls, his black eyes locked on him.   
The boy cries out in pain, it almost knocked him out, he falls onto the floor. 

After Dean is done with him he pushes his first blade into him, watching him die, and to be really honest.. Dean gets hard from it.   
Watching as his lifeless body falls to the ground. 

Dean is covered in blood when he returns to the bunker and walks over to Sam. 

Sam's eyes widen.. “What did you do ? DEAN !” he yells, pulling harder on the robes and the cuffs.   
He totally underestimated Dean. He..turned into a demon and also into a Rapist and a fucking killer. 

“Oh I just had a little fun with a sweet young boy” he whispers.  
Hungry... hes hungry for more. The mark needs it, wants it...   
“I love this” He smirks wide.

Causing Sam almost to throw up at this, he looks away again.   
He can't look at him, Dean killed an innocent young boy.   
This can't be happening . 

Dean strokes through the blood on his shirt, licking his fingers off.   
It makes him crazy it drives him so hungry for more, he wants to bath in blood, his eyes are darker then the night. 

“Dean.. please... do whatever you want with me, just please stop hurting or killing innocent people” he looks up at him, if Dean is somewhere in there... then Sam needs to get through to him. 

“Stopping ? I just started Sammy” He takes his shirt off and his pants, the killing made him so horny he needs another fun round with Sam.   
He gets between Sam's legs.

“Please don't do this again... don't do this to me again” Sam whines, trying to close his legs, trying to get away somehow.   
But Dean wants to play, and Dean will get what he wants.. always.   
“I fucked him so hard Sammy... god.. the sounds he made. Crying and sobbing, mixed with muffeld screams” Dean moans softly, stroking over his own hard errection. 

“His face when I pushed my blade into him, his eyes... “ He moves and pushes himself roughly inside of Sam.   
“He was begging so much, and every little beg was just Music in my ears” he licks over his lips. 

Sam cries out in pain again.. it hurts so much, Dean is so big..  
he dosent even want to know how the poor boy felt.   
He feels tears in his eyes again. 

“God.. yes.. cry for me Sammy.. it makes me so fucking hard” He growls, pushing harder into Sam. Kissing Sams neck gently, then he bites into his flesh.. watching the blood run down Sams neck and his chest. 

Sam screams loud, his face covered in tears.  
It hurts so bad.. everything just hurts.. his ass.. his neck.  
“Stop..Dee.. please” he sobs softly. 

“Don't fucking call me that” He smacks him hard in the face,  
after a few more brutal thrusts he cums deep inside of him.  
His body feels so good, he feels so damn good.

Sam is shaking, the name he called him clearly triggerd something in him. He knows he called Dean, Dee, when he was small.. maybe its that.  
Maybe all he needs to do is to remind Dean that hes supposed to protect Sam... he shivers deeply when he cums inside of him, its so wrong.

Dean pulls out of him.. watching his cum drip out of Sams abused hole.  
Nothing prettier then this, he smiles wide.   
“I got you a nice collar and a leash” he whispers.

Then he gets up, taking the things he brought, holding the heavy metal collar up, “I bet it will fit you perfectly” He bites his lip,   
the dark eyed demon smriks down at Sam.


	5. D.W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurt! Sammy.

Sam swallows thickly, he can't be serious.   
“No. No way I'm going to wear that. Dee.. please don't put this thing on me” Sam eyes are locked on the metal collar,   
this wont fit, and this wont feel good. 

Dean plays around with it, his dark eyes looking Sam up and down “I Said don't call me that!” he growls darkly. 

Walking over to the bed with the collar, he opens it, then he wraps it around Sam's neck.   
Then he takes his knife, “My fucking Name is Dean. Not Dee” He growls again, holding Sam still. 

“I'm sorry ! Dean … I'm sorry !” Sam cries out, the collar is so tight,   
it makes him choke when he talks.   
He watches the demon nervously.   
What is he doing ? Then the pain shoots through his whole Body...  
“STOP . PLEASE” He cries out. 

Dean carves a D.W into Sam's chest, watching the blood run down on him,   
“Stay still and shut the fuck up. If you call me Dee again I will carve it onto your forehead” he cuts into his flesh. 

Sam's tears run down his cheeks, the pain is so strong, after all these hunts and the fights after everything...   
this hurts like nothing ever before and after a while he passes out from the pain. 

“Thats better, hope you remember my fucking name now, Bitch” he smirks.   
Leaning down to taste the blood on Sam's wounds. 

He slowly gets up, taking a deep breath god he feels so good, he dosent even care that this is Sammy...   
Its just a toy he will use until he gets bored. 

After a moment Dean goes and takes a shower, the hot water on his body feels so comfortable..   
since his skin is ice cold..   
just like his soul. 

He feels dead inside, like he wasnt a normal human before all of this happened. 

Dean looks into the mirror after he took his shower, black eyes looking back at him.   
He needs to kill, he wants to be rememberd, as a monster.. because thats what he is,   
just a monster and nothing else. 

After a few hours he checks on Sam again, hes so fucking weak,   
passing out from a little carving wound on his chest... pathetic.  
He sits down next to him and drinks his whisky.

When Sam wakes up he only feels pain, the pain of being abused and beaten up.   
His eyes flash to Dean who sits next to him he wished so badly that all of this was just a horrible nightmare, but its real,   
Dean really is doing all of those awful things. 

“Morning Sweetheart” Dean whispers, pouring his whisky down on Sam's wound. 

Sam cries out again... “Dean.. I beg you... Stop.. please.. Just open the handcuffs and let me go” he knows how pathetic and hurt he sounds,  
knowing that the puppy eyes always worked on Dean. 

“Oh... look at you... “ He smiles, leaning closer “You can take those puppy dog eyes of yours and shove them up your ass” He laughs.   
Playing around with the knife in his hand. 

He sighs, looking at Dean pissed now.   
He can't survive him, sooner or later Dean will kill him, he knows it.   
Swallowing down all his hate Sam leans in, pushing his lips on Dean's. 

Dean smirks against his lips, he knows Sam is only playing “I love you” Sam whispers.   
And for a second... only a second Dean feels a warm feeling his chest, swallowing it down again.   
“Liar” He growls. Sam would never Love him, not like this. 

“I'm not lying Dean. I love you, you know that. I always loved you, looked up to you... wanted to be like you” he whispers,   
he will get through to him. Sam is not weak, he wont give up. 

Dean feels the warm shiver again, shaking his head, grabbing Sam's chin  
“Stop. Stop fucking lying to me” he takes his knife. 

He will break him, no matter what it takes...

He pulls up his wrist, cutting deep into it, holding it against Sam's lips.  
“Prove it then... prove your not lying” He watches Sam closely.

Sam looks up at Dean... then he wraps his lips around the bleeding wound, starting to drink his blood.  
Moaning softly, this demon blood... its poison because it changes him. 

“Thats my boy” Dean smirks darkly, moaning softly too.. the feeling of Sam drinking his blood,  
its so intimate. It makes him hard, really hard.   
“Don't stop until I say you can stop” He whispers. 

Sam nods softly, drinking the blood like his life depends on it...  
which it does.  
Before Dean starts to feel dizzy he pulls his arm away, watching Sam lick his lips. 

“Proof enough ?” He asks, watching the wound on Dean heal.   
He wishes his wounds would heal too, this carving.. it will stay as a scar on his chest forever.  
Just the thought makes him sick. 

“I will give you.. one chance, and one chance only... and I swear.. if you fuck it up you will pay, badly.”   
Dean says cold, leaning over and opening the handcuffs, this is a bad idea.   
But Dean likes to play so... he will just see whats going to happen. 

Sam sighs in relief, gently stroking over his badly bruised wrists, looking at Dean carefully,   
“Thank you, I wont dissapoint you” he mumbles, slowly sitting up to open the robes on his legs, hissing in pain.  
“Can I.. take a shower ?” Sam asks, he wants to get rid of this awful dirty feeling. 

Dean just nods softly, watching him get up.   
Checking out his ass while he lets Sam walk to the bathroom.  
The things he will do to him if he fucks it up, oh god , just thinking about it makes Dean even harder. 

Sam walks to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.  
Looking into the mirror, his eyes start to water.  
He looks so awful, the marks... the bruises on his skin,   
the D.W on his chest as a painfull reminder of what Dean did and will do to him. 

He holds onto the sink when he starts to cry, sobbing quietly everything just hurts.   
He needs his brother, his Dean, who would kill the person who did this to him,   
with the problem that Dean is doing this to Sam. 

He looks at the metal collar around his neck, impossible to open without a key.   
He opens the mirror door to take out a few pain killers taking more then he should.

Sam leans back against the wall, trying to stop himself from crying.  
The worst part is... if he could get a chance to heal Dean, heal him from this awful Demon Soul,   
what would happen to Dean ? To the real Dean ?

Would he remember ? Could he ever deal with what he did to Sam ?  
Knowing Dean he would just drink until his liver gives up and Sam can't let that happen  
but he also can't just let the Demon do what he wants.   
Fuck. What should he do ? 

For now he takes a cold shower, it helps against the bruises. 

Meanwhile Dean looks through his personal house bar, Tequila or Whisky ?   
Hard... so hard to decide.   
Somewhere deep inside of himself he hopes Sam wont make a mistake,   
but the other side of him is praying that he does. 

After Sam comes out of the shower with still wet hair he gets dressed, groaning at the pain again.   
He slowly walks up to Dean. Hopefully he will have some peace for a few hours, Sam needs a break. 

Dean pours two tequila shots, giving one over to Sam.   
“cheers” he mumbles, drinking the shot quickly then he looks at Sam .  
His face looks.. really bad, the dark bags under his eyes the heavy bruises,  
he looks like a piece of art created by Dean Winchester. 

Sam downs the shot in no time, knowing the combo of Alcohol and Painkillers will knock him out sooner or later,   
and god he hopes it does, he just wants to sleep.   
“Dean.. what I said to you, I mean it.” he strokes over his face.   
“I love you, no matter what, I will always love you” he whispers. 

Dean's face changes, but only for a moment, biteing the inside of his cheek.   
“How could you love … this ?” He points at his black eyes.   
Why would Sam say this.. is he trying to make him mad ?   
Who would love Dean like this ? Hes lying... he dosent really mean it. 

Sam frowns deeply, pouring them another shot.   
“Your still my brother, no matter how twisted your soul is.. somewhere in there its still you” He gives Dean the shot.  
“No matter what you will do to me. I wont give up on this.. I wont give you up” he drinks the second shot. 

His eyes turn green again, his heart beating a little faster.   
“You.. should” Dean growls.   
Slowly getting up, he walks over to Sam. 

“Let go... let the old Dean go. He is Dead. Gone.. and he will never ! Never ! Come back” he growls, taking Sams face into his hands.


	6. Stockholm syndrome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a while to update !  
> Enjoy reading and please leave a comment <3

Sam feels his eyes starting to water, he puts his hands onto Dean's.  
“Don't say that... don't you dare say that Dean... “ Sam tries to look away when he feels a tear rolling down his cheek,  
how can Dean say that ? He dosent really mean it.. he can't. 

Sam carefully puts his hand on Dean's chest where his heart is  
“I can feel it beating Dean.. you are not Dead. Your sill in there, don't you think about giving up. You can fight this.. I know you can” Sam sobs softly. 

Green eyes look deep into Sam's every fiber inside of Dean's body is burning,  
maybe its the mark... or the demon juice or maybe its love...  
Dean pulls away quickly turning away from Sam.

“I... im not.. I can't...” Dean puts his own hand onto his chest, feeling his own heartbeat.  
Then he feels Sam's arms wrap around his body from behind,  
and a warm shiver creeps up over Dean's cold heart he wants to give in so badly  
he wants to apologize to Sam a million times for what he did to him.

“Sammy.......” is all Dean can whisper. 

Sam feels Dean's struggle he feels how badly hes fighting with himself and he dosent even want to imagine how this feels like.  
“I'm here Dean... I got you” Sam whispers back, pushing his face into Deans shoulder.  
He needs his brother.. his best friend, he dosent need a twisted demon soul, he only needs Dean.

Dean leans against him for a moment before he pulls away,  
he turns around to Sam.  
“I.. need a drink” Dean mumbles, walking over to the Whisky cabinet.  
He pulls out the bottle and a glass, his hands are shaking slightly.  
He felt so good with Sam's arms around him, it felt like everything is normal again.  
But its not.. Dean is a fucking demon, no matter what...  
he will always feel the darkness deep inside of his bones, slowly creeping up, telling him to do awful things.  
When he noticed Sam walking closer Dean stops him.

“Stop. Dont come closer Sam, I can't control this... I did enough to you.”  
He says with a firm voice taking a big sip from the whisky then.  
Dean can feel it again... its creeping up again,  
its telling him to chain Sam up in the basement and leave him there for a while.

Sam frowns deeply, his eyes searching Dean's.  
They have been through so much, they dealt with so many fucked up things.  
But in Sam's opinion this is the worst they ever had to deal with,  
knowing that neither Dean nor Sam himself can really deal with this.  
“The whole time im thinking to myself... Why am I not leaving ?  
Why am I not running away from you... “ Sam admits.  
“I just.. I cant leave you alone, not like that” Sam walks over to him and takes the glass from his hands.

Dean's eyes are soft because he knows how hard Sam is trying to help him,  
but all Dean can think about is how pretty that collar looked around Sam's neck.  
Then he puts his hand on Sam's arm, grabbing him a bit roughly.  
“Run. Leave. Just fucking go... !” Dean growls. 

Sam jumps a little, its so... shocking how quick Dean's mood swings turn and turn.  
He pulls his arm away and takes a step back, his eyes are locked on the black ones.  
“Dean, I wont leave you” Sam says in a also firm voice. 

Dean huffs softly, his eyes turn black while he swirls the whisky around in the glass.  
“You have a really bad case of stockholm syndrome if you stay” he mumbles cold.  
Dean never had much empathy that was more Sam's thing,  
but as a demon he dosent even have sympathy.  
Sam looks away because those eyes always scare him deep inside.  
He looks back at Dean again and swallows his fear down as best as he can.  
“I know. And I know it makes me even more fucked up then you are” he huffs back, walking over to Dean.  
He takes the Whisky bottle and makes himself a drink.  
Earing Dean's full attention with that. 

“So you want this ? You want to be my pet ? My little slave...” Dean smirks wide,  
drinking his glass empty. Oh he would love that...  
Sam as his sex slave or his pet.. crawling around with the collar.  
He licks softly over his lips, already thinking about a few new positions he could fuck Sam in.

Sam feels a deep shiver at Dean's question, there is nothing left from Dean,  
its only the demon... Dean would never be into that..  
Dean always liked consent.. he always got so angry when he read things about women or men who got raped, he was disgusted by it.  
And he always said that he would beat this guy to death if he would find him.  
And now ? Dean is exactly what he hated the most.

Sam looks at him again “How dare you ask me that !” he pushes Dean back roughly,  
and the minute he did it he knew he would regret it.

Dean pulls his flat hand up and smacks Sam's face roughly, almost getting hard from the smacking sound.  
He grabs Sam's throat and pushes him against the wall.  
“Carefull Sam.... you know you have no chance against me, so don't even fucking try it” he growls.

Sam dosent really react anymore, he just got so used to it..  
Dean as a Demon is an abusive peace of shit.  
And there is nothing Sam can do about it.  
His only chance to survive this is roll with it, let Dean do whatever he wants.

“Thats my boy....” Dean smiles darkly at him,  
he puts their glasses down and pushes himself against Sam.  
Pressing his lips onto his brothers, he loves to see Sam like this,  
its the beauty of stockholm and fear... all mixed together and it turns Dean on like nothing else in this world.  
He already starts working on his own belt when Sam grabs his wrists.

“Dean.... please don't” Sam whispers hurt, just thinking about Dean forcing himself back inside of him makes Sam want to throw up.  
“You can't do this to me again... at least give me some time to recover from the last time okay ? Please... im still so sore...” he begs, holding Dean's hands.

“I do everything else... I promise... I let you fuck my throat... I do everything else” he begs again, his voice still so hurt.  
But when he looks into Dean's dark eyes he knows he wont stop.  
He can see what Dean wants... so he slowly lets go of his brothers hands.  
Leaning back against the wall with a defeated sigh.

Dean's eyes turn green, he moves back just a few inches.  
“You have 10 minutes to prepare yourself” Dean mumbles, walking back to the whisky bottles.  
Sam dosent even know how hard Dean is fighting inside of himself,  
begging the demon side not do it, to let Sam alone and just walk away.  
But the demon side is so much stronger, the only thing he was able to agree on is give Sam time to get prepared.

After 10 minutes and half a bottle of whisky later Dean walks to Sam's bedroom,  
his belt folded around his hand and his eyes pitch black.  
He slowly opens the door, watching Sam fucking himself with three lubed up fingers.  
Before Dean gets closer Sam takes two painkillers, just in advance. 

“Whisky and painkillers will knock you out.... that wont stop me” Dean mumbles, closing the door behind himself.  
He starts taking his jeans and shirt off, walking up to Sam.  
Sam looks up at the demon, his expression ice cold.  
“I'm counting on that.... because I don't wanna feel anything. Just as a reminder.  
I do not want this and you dont have my consent.” Sam points out.  
Only making Dean laugh... god hes such a fucking monster.

“You are so sweet Sammy... I don't give a shit if you want this or not” he growls.  
He grabs Sam's hips and turns him around, smacking Sam's ass as hard as he can with the belt.  
And just hearing Sam cry out in pain gets him hard instantly.

Sam pushes his face into the pillow hiding his hurt eyes and the tears already rolling out of his eyes.  
What did he do to deserve this ?  
Why is the demon choosing to torture and rape Sam ?  
He wont find answers for his questions any time soon...

After a few more smacks Dean pushes himself inside of Sam,  
although Sam opened himself with three fingers its still stretching pretty nicely.  
Much to Dean's surprise hes not thrusting hard... its really slow.. almost gentle.  
Earning a few deep moans from Sam.

“I love you....” Dean moans out, his hand gently stroking over Sam's spine as if hes trying to make him relax.  
His eyes are still black, but his hands are gentle to him.  
And for a short moment he isnt sure if its the demon showing sympathy or if its the real Dean whos strong enough to blend out the dark urges.

Sam can't believe whats happening... he mentally prepared himself to get raped... to get fucked brutally.  
And now this ? Slow thrusts ? Gentle touching ? 

Why is he doing that... is he only playing ?  
Either way Sam can't help but moan.  
Its slow.. it still burns a little but it feels so good.  
Dean is hitting the right spot with every slow thrust and its driving Sam crazy.  
And before he even knows it hes mumbling a “I love you too” back.  
Earning a kiss on his shoulder blades from Dean.


	7. Dreams and changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry it took me long, hope you enjoy the new chapter !

Dean is confused when he looks down on Sam, he actually passed out from it.   
Wow.  
He gently kicks him “Hey, wake up !” he kicks him harder.  
Closing his zipper and fixing his belt, a glass of whisky in his hand again and eyes black.

Sam slowly wakes up, a heavy pain shooting through his spine and then his whole body.  
What happened ?   
He dosent remember, but soon he noticed that his pants are down at his feet, and that hes laying on the floor naked.  
And then he remembers, the pain, the rape.  
He was only dreaming.... the I love you, Dean being gentle.. that was all just a sweet dream.

When he sits up he starts crying heavily, knowing hes probably bleeding between his legs, the pain is so intense.

Dean leans down some, looking Sam up and down “Whats wrong with you ?   
Why are you crying ?” he asks confused.  
Pulling his hand up to wipe Sam's tears away, putting the thumb in his own mouth.  
“The taste of your tears makes me almost hard again” the demon smirks wide.

Sam turns his head away disgusted, holding back more tears he wont give Dean that satisfaction.  
He slowly moves to pull his jeans up, letting out a deep grunt when the pain shoots once again through his whole body.  
His head still down not looking into those awful black eyes.  
“I was only dreaming” Sam mumbles hurt.

Dean sits down infront of him and grabs his jaw, forcing Sam to look up into his eyes.  
“What where you dreaming about ?” he asks softly, well.. trying to sound soft.  
Sam gently pushes Dean's hand away taking a deep breath before he speaks,  
“I was dreaming that you were gentle... that you told me you loved me..”   
he sobs softly, looking away again.

And Dean... of course he starts laughing darkly putting his hand on Sam's cheek.   
“You wont like me when im gentle to you, because this ? This is all your good for its exactly what you need...   
want me to call Lucifer ? I bet he would enjoy a round with you” He smirks darkly.

Sam feels a dark shiver in his spine, something he never told Dean about..   
the time in the cage..   
that lucifer raped him more times then he could count.  
But something inside of Sam grows cold so he just gets up.  
“Don't bother Dean, he already had me” he moves away.  
Every step hurts like hell.

In that moment something hits Dean and the whisky glass slips out of his hand and onto the floor.  
Shattering into many sharp pieces, he looks after Sam with those candy green eyes “He.. what ?”   
Dean asks when he gets up grabbing Sam's arm gently.  
“You never said anything..” his voice is soft.

Sam moves his arm out of Dean's grip, moving away some.  
“Dean im getting a headache from your damn mood swings, stop playing with me and stop acting like you care” he huffs.

Dean steps infront of him “You dont think that I care that he... raped you ? You should have told me Sam ! I'm gonna rip his fucking lungs out!” Dean growls.

Sam pushes against his chest, tears in his eyes again “Stop acting like you fucking care ! I know you dont... you are doing the exact same thing to me and your not caring either. I'm so fucking tired Dean... stop playing with me and end this already ! You fucking coward.   
Pull that knife and end this” Sam yells.   
Tears streaming down his face.

Dean's eyes turn black when hes being pushed, wrapping his hand around Sam's throat pulling out that knife, pressing it against his chin.  
“You wanna die ?” He asks, slowly dragging the sharp side over Sam's skin, leaving a deep cut behind.

“Yes. Yes I rather die then being your toy...” he closes his eyes, not in a million years Sam would have thought that his own brother would be the one to end his life.  
And now here they are, the darkness took over Dean and there is nothing left from what Sam used to know.

Dean drops the knife, moving away from Sam, his hands shaking and his eyes green again.  
Without another word he leaves, taking his jacket and keys on the way.  
Getting in the car and driving away as far as he can.

Sam is paralysed for almost ten minutes until he feels his blood running down his throat,   
moving to grab something to stop the bleeding.  
His heart pounding in his chest.  
His hands shaking... no his whole body is shaking Dean really left.  
Hes gone.

 

Two weeks have passed in which Sam had time to recover some,   
emotionally hes a wrack, crying himself to sleep although the door is locked and a salt line is infront of it,   
and the whole place being covered in demon traps.  
He stills shivers whenever he wakes up, the nightmares turned worse and worse every night.   
He thought about killing himself more then once but never got the guts to really do it.

Hes siting at the table, reading through some books still trying to find a cure for demons.  
He wont give up no matter what happened he will get his brother back and if its the last thing that he will do.

Dean did a lot in those two weeks, from killing many people, spending his time in strip clubs and having Sex with random girls and guys.  
He basically did everything he always wanted to do, and much to Dean's own surprise the demon side of him is satisfied.  
Dean also did some reasearch on his own, how to get rid of the mark and the demon, which is really complicated since Dean isnt possessed.

His own soul turned into a sick, twisted and evil one. 

So while sitting in a crappy motel room on his own Dean pulls out a old... really old ring he kinda stole it from someone, but they wont need it if their dead anyways. 

He read in one of those books that this ring works a little bit like the one Death himself wears,   
and talking about Death Dean remembers the wall he build for Sam in his mind to protect him from the memories of the Cage with lucifer. 

This ring... solid silver which has a bright red glowing stone in the middle of it is supposed to contain the demon part.  
The stone in the ring bascially absorbs the demon soul and keeps it locked in the ring,  
but once that ring is being taken off the demon soul returns to the body. 

He has no idea if its going to work , but he has to try it out.  
So Dean downs another glass of whisky and then slowly puts the ring on his right middle finger,  
black thick smoke pours out of Deans chest and fills the ring, turning the red glowing stone into a pitch black one.  
It hurt, like nothing in the world hurt Dean before.

But the most painfull part was his conscience coming back,   
making Dean yell out a loud “FUCK”.  
Oh god its so overwhelming ,   
every emotion and all his feelings start flushing back into his mind.  
Remembering of course everything he did to his own brother. 

After trying to deal with all of this Dean gets in the impala and starts driving back to the bunker,   
opening the door with a awful feeling in his gut.

As soon as Sam hears a door open he grabs a shotgun with rocksalt and holy water.  
Looking terrified at the door, taking a deep breath when he sees Dean.  
The demon trap should keep him there, so Sam slowly walks upstairs and shoots, right into Deans chest and pours holy water over him.

No reaction... apart from Dean falling backwards and making painfull grunts.


End file.
